Sábado
by S. Kagamine-chan
Summary: Una tarde de sábado tranquila. Música, televisión, galletas... Y los pensamientos de un shaman.


Es un sábado tranquilo. He terminado mi entrenamiento, así que puedo descansar hasta que toque preparar la cena. Ni siquiera tengo que ir a hacer compras, eso tocó ayer. Como casi siempre, decido aprovechar para escuchar mi música, así que agarro el reproductor y uno de mis discos favoritos antes de sentarme en la sala. Sé que mi habitación sería más tranquila para esto, pero prefiero estar acá. A pesar de que la televisión me fuerza a subir el volumen para no perderme un detalle de mis canciones, me agrada dónde estoy. Puedo verte echada en el suelo, mirada atenta en tu novela, tan interesada que ni te acuerdas de acabar las galletas que tienes al lado. La vista es demasiado bella para dejarla pasar.

Sé que sueno tonto, que no es nada del otro mundo, te encanta la televisión y verte así es de todos los días, pero aún así no puedo alejar mis ojos de ti. Siempre ha sido igual, tu simple existencia me quita el aliento. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, dudo que vaya a cambiar, no quiero que cambie a decir verdad. No es que no pueda hablarte y tampoco es que me dejes inmóvil, aunque ambos han ocurrido, simplemente no puedo evitar pensar "Dios, eres tan hermosa" y alegrarme de que estés aquí, a mi lado.

Poniéndolo así sonara a que solo me importa tu figura, pero te aseguro que eso no es cierto. Bien sé que eres linda, fue lo primero que noté cuando te conocí, todo de ti es pálido y elegante, no sé cuántas veces me he perdido en tus ojos miel. Aún así, no es eso lo que te hace tan preciosa ante mis ojos, tu corazón es lo más perfecto de ti. Sufriste mucho de niña, tuviste experiencias que nadie debiera tener que pasar, pero a pesar de que llegaste a ser sumergida en tan gran dolor aún eres capaz de gran cariño. Dices que te ayudé, pero la verdad es que si no hubieras querido cambiar esos sentimientos negativos que tenías, nada de lo que hice hubiera funcionado, de eso estoy seguro.

Ahora más bien pareciera que te hecho flores, pensando que eres perfecta. De eso nada. Tienes un carácter terrible, recurres demasiado rápido a la violencia y puedes ser casi tan floja como yo. No solo eso, tienes un vicio doble con la televisión y las galletas de canela, y guardas tus emociones positivas como dinero en medio de ladrones, además de que odias perder tanto con Ren. Sin embargo, al final eso no importa tanto. También eres tierna cuando nadie nos mira, estás siempre atenta a mí y me tienes confianza cuando incluso yo no creo en mí mismo. En definitiva, eres demasiado humana para ser perfecta y es así como me gustas.

Noto cuando te percatas de mi atención en ti, tus ojos se alejan del televisor y tus cejas se fruncen casi imperceptiblemente. Casi puedo escucharte preguntar "¿Qué tanto miras?" con ese tono fastidiado que trata de ocultar que te sientes avergonzada, es uno que usas a menudo cuando no puedo contener mis emociones por ti. Aunque suela terminar en una cachetada, me gusta escucharte así, significa que estás a un paso de sonrojarte y a mí eso me parece adorable.

No me puedo aguantar una risa corta, el solo imaginarte así me hace feliz. Tú no lo encuentras tan entretenido, tu ceño ahora es bastante más pronunciado. Estás oficialmente cabreada y yo no puedo más que sonreír, una vez más haz puesto una expresión demasiado linda para que me contenga. Sé lo que vendrá, mañana me vas a duplicar el entrenamiento y será un domingo agotador, pero por verte así, infantilmente frustrada, estaría dispuesto a que tripliques la rutina. Eso es mi secreto, sin embargo, no puedo decírtelo o lo harías.

—Yoh —llamas casualmente. Sé inmediatamente que tienes algo en mente para ahora mismo.

—¿Sí? —Trato de no sonar asustado, pero es bastante obvio que estoy temblando. Que acepte tus castigos no quiere decir que no me duelan.

—Quiero comer danesa de durazno, ve a comprar una. —Abro los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿quieres que vaya a la panadería a esta hora?— De pasada compra yogur de fresa.

—Anna… —Suplico, pero me ignoras. Tu vista se ha posado de nuevo en el televisor, tu rostro ha regresado casi a la máscara inexpresiva de siempre, y yo no tengo chance de salvarme de esta.

—Y hazlo rápido, no quiero que te demores con la cena.

—Sí, Anna.

Suspiro, ya estás contando el dinero, no hay nada más qué hacer. Me levanto y me acerco a recoger el monedero que me entregas sin mirar y decido que, ya metida la pata, hay que meterla a fondo. Cuando llego a tu lado me agacho y, mientras agarro lo que me ofreces, aplico un dulce beso en tu mejilla. Retiro mi rostro rápidamente pero no es necesario, te has quedado congelada y no se te ha ocurrido aún cachetearme. Mejillas sonrojadas y ojos abiertos de par en par, te ves tan linda que quiero besarte de nuevo, pero eso es una mala idea, eres demasiado vergonzosa y ya me imagino la que me tocará sufrir cuando reacciones.

—Ya regreso —me despido apurado, huyendo antes de que me atrapes.

El sábado ya no es tan tranquilo, otra vez tengo que hacer las compras, y encima hay que correr. Aún así es un buen día y estoy feliz.


End file.
